Igneel te escogio
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Igneel ha aparecido pero ahora Lucy se la pasa hablando con el, lo que genera un gran enojo en Natsu... ¿Que pasara?


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Les presento un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio debido a una de la stantas teorias de Fairy Tail que lei, espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Igneel Te escogio**

No hace mucho apareció de nuevo mi padre sin embargo después de esto Lucy ha dejado de prestarme atención y se va a hablar con él. No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero realmente no me siento bien desde que esto sucedió.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Natsu! Mira mira! Dragones!_**_ – decía Lucy emocionada ya que nunca había visto un dragón en su vida mientras Wendy, Gajeel y yo esperábamos ver a los nuestros._

**_Natsuuuu_**_ – se escuchó uno de los dragones llamarme y cuando le mire resultaba que por fin había vuelto conmigo._

**_Igneel! Eres tú! Por fin, tengo muchas cosas que contarte!_**_ – comencé a decirle mientras me arrojaba hacia el…_

_Luego de esto fui a mostrarle tantas cosas a mi padre, me había olvidado una y tal vez era la más importante…. Presentarle a mi compañera de equipo._

**_Igneel, ella es…_**_ - no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando bufo._

**_Lucy Heartfilia, hasta que por fin nos conocemos!_**_ – le dijo Igneel a Lucy, mientras esta se encontraba sorprendida de que el supiera su nombre –__** quisiera hablar contigo a solas por favor….**_

_-Fin del flashback_

* * *

Después de ello, Lucy no deja de hablar con Igneel, este le ha dado libros y Lucy sigue más feliz que nunca y siento un peso en mi corazón que nunca antes había sentido….

**Oye Natsu, que ha pasado con Lucy?** – me decía Gray mientras se acercaba y yo solo gruñí un poco – **Oh ya veo, estas celoso porque tu padre de la está arrebatando…**

**Yo no estoy celoso! **– Grite haciendo que todo el gremio escuchara y se acercaran a mí para burlarse mientras Happy se burlaba de mi – **Es solo que últimamente Lucy no me presta atención y ni siquiera pelea conmigo por meterme a su casa.**

**Bueno Natsu, pues deberías hablar con ellos, ni siquiera tú has hablado con tu padre desde que le presentaste a Lucy** – decía Mirajane con una expresión preocupada que me preocupo aún más a mí.

**Está bien! Estoy encendido!**

Así fue como me acerque a ellos y Lucy me dirigió una mirada tierna que realmente no entendía, así que comencé a pelear con ella por dejarme solo y robarme a mi padre hasta que recordé que lo que más me dolía era que el me la estuviera robando, así que comencé a gritarle a él también….

**Natsu! Escúchame **– me decía Lucy mientras se reía – **No es lo que piensas, Igneel me ha escogido como esposa!**

**Qué? Entonces porque te ríes? El de verdad te quiere quitar de mi lado!** – seguí gritando esta vez hacia Lucy mientras mi padre también se reía sin importarles mis sentimientos.

**Lucy, si lo dices así él va a entenderlo mal** – decía Igneel esta vez regañaba a Lucy que solo hacia pucheros lo que sencillamente me hizo poner más furioso.

**Solo quería ver su reacción! Y realmente fue más graciosa de lo que esperaba** – seguía diciendo Lucy con pucheros y de un momento a otro se sonrojo – **Natsu, él me ha escogido para ser tu esposa!**

**Qué?** – esa noticia tampoco me la esperaba y aunque me alegraba no entendía tampoco como era que el la conocía.

**Natsu, la conocí antes que tú. Nosotros observamos todo lo que sucedía aquí por lo que la conozco desde el dia en que me fui… Y desde ese dia supe que ustedes dos estarían juntos….**

**Y entonces porque Lucy no ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo? Porque me dejaste solo y no me contaste?** – le decía a Lucy ahora también regañándola mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

**Etto… es que yo tampoco me esperaba la noticia y necesitaba familiarizarme con ella. Además estaba esperando que demostraras algo de interés en el porque me había alejado Dragneel ya que no sabía si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos** – decía Lucy aún más sonrojada que cuando comenzó – **Te tardaste en venir tonto!**

**Así que era eso….. Te amo Lucy! Y a pesar de que ya está decidido quiero saber ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?** – le pregunte, y sabía que la respuesta seria afirmativa después de todo ella paso días con mi padre debido a eso, pero quería que recordara esta propuesta

**Aye! Te amo Natsu!**

En ese momento Igneel grito y todo el gremio se enteró por lo que hubo una de las grandes fiestas que siempre se hacían en Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Bonus_

**_Así que siempre nos han observado Salamander!_**_ – dijo Gajeel aun sin creer lo que le estaban diciendo – __**Pruébenlo! Metalicana dime quien será mi esposa?**_

**_Gajeel no creí que tú mismo creyeras que te vas a casar! Pero en realidad si lo sé, solo que no la veo…_**_. – decía Metalicana mientras los demás mirábamos algo sorprendidos._

**_Sera esta enana? _**_– El mismo Gajeel apareció cargando a Levy…_

**_Oh! Es por eso que no la veía….._**

_Debido a eso todo el gremio soltó una carcajada a excepción de los demás miembros de Shadow Gear, y a Wendy le dio la curiosidad…_

**_Aun estas muy pequeña para saberlo…_**_. – le dijo Grandine mientras miraba a otro chico que estaba jugando con su padre…_

* * *

**_Que tal? Espero que les guste :)_**


End file.
